A Hero's War
by xxxSkilletxxxMaydayParadexxx
Summary: The Teen Titans had just finish beating the Brotherhood of Evil. But then a few people from Robins' Kid Flash's, and Speedys' past come and visit. Except that they are not leaving without Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy. There not leaving without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The messed up reunion

The Brotherhood of Evil Battle had just ended with the Teen Titans as the winners. They were just hanging around the batttle field relaxing before taking their long trip home. Robin had his arm around Starfire's shoulders who was laying her head on his. Cyborg was telling a funny story about him and Bumbebee, with Bumblebee who was correcting the story. Beastboy was telling Raven horrible jokes, with Speedy, Jinx, and Kid Flash. Every other titan were surronding them, with them in the middle. Then there was a SMASH! One of the doors they build up was suddenly smashed open with pieces of wood flying everywhere. Everyone got into a fighting stance. Robin got his metal stick, Starfire and Raven's hands started to glow,Cyborg had charged up his cannon, and Beast Boy turne into a cheetah. While everyone else had power up or into a fighting stance. Coming out of the smoke was a green girl with long red hair with a blue skirt, blue boots and a white hirt with a red x. There was a black tall boy with white hair, wearing a red sleeveless shirt, and tight black pants. There were tatoos running down his arms and was shoeless. There was a white boy with raven black hair, he was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with superman's red logo. He looked just like Superman but younger. Then there was a tan girl with long blonde up in a ponytail, wearing green top that stop above her stomach,green shorts, and knee high green behind them was a strong build man dressed in blue with an s on his chest and a red cape. Next to him, was a blonde man dressed in green, and was holding a bow. Behind him was a tall man with blonde hair and was dressed in orange and green. Then there was a tall green man dressed black and dark blue, with a dark blue cape. A man drese in a red suit with a yellow lightening bolt. Now the last guy everyone noticed was a man dressed in blue with a bat cowl over his head covering his face. Everyone knew who were the adults were, but not the people who were their age. Robin stepped up along with Speedy and Kid Flash, while the rest looked confused. "Titans stand down." said Robin in the firmest tone that all of them ever heard. They walked in front of all the titans. " What is the Justice League here?" snarled Robin. That shocked all the titans, they never heard Robin talked like that. The strangers were taken back by this attitude too. "Robin.. hear us.." started the red hair girl, but was interupped by Speedy snapping " NO WE HEARD ENOUGH 2 YEARS!" but stop by Robin who layed a hand on his shoulder and said "Enough Speedy." Speedy gave him a look, and stood by Kid Flash who had a frustated look on his face. "Why are here?" ask Kid Flash looking at the man in the red costume. The man with the blue cowl stated " We heard the Brotherhood of Evil was planning something. So we came to check it out." "We took care of it. Without your HELP. Just teens." retorted Robin coldly. Then that started an agruement between the group, with Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash. "WE WANT YO-" "I DONT CAR-" "IM ACTUA-" was all that the titans could hear. Speedy and Kid Flash were yelling at the top of their lungs, along with the blonde girl and the raven hair boy. "QUIET!" yelled a voice. Everyone turn to the person yelling and found that it was Raven. Then everything turned quiet. "Okay, now tell us who you are and what is going on?" asked Raven calmly. "Im Batman, and they are Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian ManHunter, and Aquaman. We are the Justice League and the rest of u are coming soon." said Batman in a stiff voice. "Im Aqualad (every titan except Robin, Kid Flah, and Speedy turn to their Aqualad who wass just glaring at him) , she is ,she is Artemis, and hes Superboy. We are Young Justice." said Aqualad who was observing the titans with hate. "Okay we got this undercontrol Justice and Young Justice." Started Robin who look like he just wanted to punch them. "Now you can go." finished Kid Flash who sneered. "Robin, Kid Flash just come back to us. You can do better than this wanna be Justice league." sneer Artemis as she eyed allof them with hate. That done it with Robin. He exploded " WHAT DO YOU MEAN I COULD DO BETTER! AFTER I LEFT, I MADE A TEAM OF HEROS. THAT SAVED THE WORLD. AT LEAST TWICE.!" He took another breath before contining " I met Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven,and ( he turned around to have them come forward but holding out a hand for Starfire who accepted.) Starfire. Then the Teen Titans were born all around the world, with Mas y Menos ending with Jinx. ( Then all the titans got up to stand behind them." "Now were gonna ask once more. What are you doing here?" asked Speedy. "To take back Robin,Kid Flash, and Speedy." said Aqualad stepping up with his tattoos glowing. " We have only one thing to say to all of you." said Robin calmly taking out his staff, Starfire and Ravens' hands started to glow, Cyborg started to charge up ,and Beast Boy changing into a gorilla. All the titans following their lead, "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin before charging at Aqualad with his team behind them.

That started the first Hero War ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin used his staff to bounce off the ground and onto Aqualad's face. Starfire shot after Superboy with great speed as she shot star bolts from her eyes. Raven flew up to and those two had to throw things at each other and stop with their telekiness. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and chased after Artemis, who in return shot arrows at him. Cyborg went after Aqualad, with Robin. All of the other titans went after the league but in large groups.

With Robin and Cybborg

"Why-!" "Are-!" "YOU-!" "HERE!" started Robin with every punch he landed on Aqualad. "To show you! THAT YOU COULD DO BETTER THAN THESE PEOPLE!" shouted Aqualad. " CY! Combo!" order Robin and Cyborg in return just nodded. Robin threw a disk, and Cyborg shot from his arm. That caused the explosion that they expected, but not Aqualad. He flew back to the wall from the blast. He was knocked out. Robin and Cyborg high fived each other in victory.

With Starfire

"Why are you here, to take Friend Robin away from us." asked Starfire as she threw bolts at Superboy who was dodging each bolt. Then he had time to throw a large rock at her, while saying "He was with us first!" But Starfire caught it and threw it back with even more force and with more power with the star bolts behind it. "Oh crap." was all Superboy had to say before he passed out. Starfire gave a happy squeal for her victory.

With Beastboy

"GO AWAY YOU CHAMELEON!" shouted Artemis as she shot arrow after arrow at Beast Boy who was dodging it as a cheetah. " NOT TILL YOU LEAVE!" shouted Beast Boy as he turn back human for a second before turning into a gorilla. As a gorilla, he knocked out Artemis and in the process breaking ther bow and arrows.

With Raven

"Hello Weakling." heard Raven in her head. That got her angry. No one got in her head, No one. "IF you were smart, you shoudnt dig in someone's head." thought Raven as Miss Martian had a confused look on her face. Then Raven use her powers about the angriest feelings she ever felt in her head. It was too much for Miss. Martian as she yelled out in pain and fell towards the ground in a thud. Raven then put on her hood, and let out a small smile.

The orginal five then as once turn back to each other and nodded.

They turned to the rest of the titans who were fighting the league.

Robin screamed out "TITANS ENOUGH!"

Then all the titans stopped their attacks on the league. They all went behind Robin and his team. The Young Justice Team were on the ground trying to regain their breath. While the Justice League wasn't looking much better. Batman,and Green Arrow looked exhausted. Aquaman, Flash, Martian ManHunter, and Superman weren't looking any better.

While the Titans didn't even break a sweat, and looked pump.

"Now do you see. that we are heros?" asked Robin with his voice full of pride of the teamwork of his team.

But the repsond was Batman raising his communicator and saying " Request all League back up. Repeat all league back up."


End file.
